


A Million Galaxies (working title)

by luna_ren_creations



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Trost Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_ren_creations/pseuds/luna_ren_creations
Summary: Rey is on Tatooine after the final battle on Exegol. Her band of Resistance fighters have claimed victory after long last. But at what cost? So many have been lost.She lost Ben. Just after he'd come back to her, not as Kylo Ren, but as Ben Solo. The man she always knew he still was. He'd given his life force for hers and the guilt weighs on her every day. She loved him. And now he's gone... Or is he?What happens when Rey feels new life spark within her? What happens when she hears a distant call within their now wavering force bond that makes her wonder if Ben is really gone after all?This is All Of The Stars.***This is my take on what happens next in the universe because I am not taking Ben's death well. Will update as often as I can, as I work full time. Thank you ***
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. After Exegol

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter starts three weeks after Exegol.

**Chapter One : After Exegol**

Pain. The war had been won. Once again Good triumphed evil. Celebrations were had, celebrations of victory, of remembrance. So why. Why was the pain still there? Losing Leia hurt. And Ben. 

_ Ben…  _

Rey stared at the ceiling of the meek little dwelling she'd procured for herself on Tatooine for another sleepless night of her mind keeping her awake. After returning to the resistance base and reuniting with her friends, Rey had to get away. Everything reminded her of what she'd lost. Her masters Luke and Leia, Han, Ben… She'd taken the formers' sabers with her to the desert planet and buried them deep in the sand as sort of a memorial to them and even saw the two looking to her fondly from the force. But where was Ben? She had seen him become one with the force when the life left his body on Exegol after he'd sacrificed himself for her. The thought bothered her for weeks. He was gone… Wasn't he? Her force connection to him s definitely altered, though she couldn't quite tell if it had been terminated completely or not. The force wasn't the end, it was a continuation of life, just not physical. So where was he? Why hadn't he bothered to come to her since then? She'd been so proud when he came to Exegol for her, having ditched his Kylo Ren persona. He was Ben Solo again and he saved her life. She kissed him. She loved him. And now he was gone…

"Be with me. Please…" She silently begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't felt right since then. Her entire sense of balance felt thrown completely off kilter and no amount of meditation was helping. Sleep continued eluding her as all she saw when she closed her eyes was his deep eyes. The little smile he'd given her before he'd succumbed to the consequences of giving his life force to her. He was so happy. He loved her. 

"Damn it." Rey huffed, giving up on sleep well before the suns rose. Throwing back the covers, she made it out to the tiny kitchen and started preparing something warm to drink. The methodical movements of her hands as she prepared the warm drink was mundane enough to focus on, while her mind seemed to be spiraling out of control. She scooped the loose leaves of the tea into a small bag, placing the bag into the tin cup sitting on the counter.

_ Rey…  _

She paused, turning her head slightly to the left. Who had called her? It was barely a whisper, in the back of her mind, but it was enough to set the hairs of her neck on end. 

“You’re hearing things.” She convinced herself, as no one knew she was there.

“ _ Rey…”  _ It came again, louder, more discernible. That time, her tin cup awaiting it’s hot liquid went clattering to the floor as Rey gripped the counter edge, overcome by emotion. That voice. It was him. Had he finally decided to reach out to her through the force? Her connection to him still felt strange and she wasn’t even sure if she was hallucinating the entire thing, but tears spilled mercilessly down her face, nonetheless. 

“Where are you?” She croaked, looking around.

“ _ You’re crying…”  _ His voice came seemingly out of nowhere, gentle, comforting. Rey sunk to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. Pinching her eyes shut, she could see him crouched before her, his expression swept with concern. 

“Of course I’m crying… I miss you.” She sobbed.

“ _ I miss you too…”  _

“Then where are you? Why can’t I see you?” She cried, lifting her head to face the darkness before her.

“ _ I’m with you, Rey. Always. Never worry about me. You’ll always have me with you…”  _ Rey could feel his tether to her growing fainter as his voice echoed away.

“Ben! No, Ben, come back!” She begged, falling forward to reach out to nothing. 

“Come back…” She sobbed, resorting to laying in the middle of the floor in the fetal position as sobs wracked her body. 

_ Please… _

*****

Six weeks went by. Slowly, Rey was trying to get back to her old self, trying to keep moving forward. Focusing on scrubbing the piece of scrap she’d harvested from yet another piece of ship wreckage to make an honest few credits for it got her to thinking about how everything had come full circle. Before she’d met a little BB-8 droid on Jakku, Rey was an orphaned scavenger, with no family, no calling, nothing. Until she had all of that. The Resistance became her family. Leia, Finn, Han, Poe… 

She used to hate Ben. Or the infamous Kylo Ren. She wanted to destroy him. Until they connected, that was. She saw past who he thought he wanted to be. She saw past the boy being pulled by puppet strings by forces well beyond the both of them. She fell in love with Ben and for a fleeting moment thought she’d finally found the one she’d been searching for so long for. He understood her, he was the other half of her. And now he was gone. Everything was gone. He hadn’t called out to her since that early morning and Rey honestly didn’t know how to feel. She’d tried multiple times to meditate, to connect to him through the force, to maybe just catch a glimpse of him, force ghost or not...but nothing worked. Rey didn’t understand. She could connect with Master Luke no problem, had even seen Master Leia. Ben had merged with the force when she lost him on Exegol. Where was he?

“You know, you could ask for help…” The idea vanished from her head as quickly as it had entered it. No, she couldn’t. Finn and Poe were dear friends, yes, but neither of them understood. Neither of them could even grasp what she was going through. She was the last remaining Jedi alive. So why didn’t she begin training a new generation and start anew?

Pain. She couldn’t get over it. Losing Leia, her mentor, losing the only other person who could even understand her, losing her son too within such a short span of time. Maybe she needed Luke to visit and force ghost slap some sense into her, maybe she needed time, maybe she didn’t need anything but to pull herself up by her own bootstraps and do what needed done, but for now, she was cleaning scrap. 

Returning to her home at the end of another long day, Rey felt a lot more tired than usual. Of course, she had barely slept in weeks. Robotically preparing herself some dinner, she sat on her doorstep, watching the suns set in the sky and noted the same tradesman that walked past her home every week without fail, either coming to or leaving town.

“Miss Skywalker…” He greeted, with a warm smile. She smiled and gave him a friendly wave. Skywalker. The name she’d given herself upon landing on Tatooine. If anything else, she had to continue the legacy left to her. Han, Luke, Leia, Ben… they all meant so much to her, she had to become a Skywalker to continue their name. The night was spent wide awake again, though her body was very tired. Letting out a shaky breath, Rey turned onto her side, facing the doorway. She wore the same thing every night since Exegol, the only thing Ben had left behind, his black sweater. It still had a sizable hole in it, but Rey didn’t care. She didn’t care if it was dirty, damp or god knows what else. It was his. Silence filled her ears and was nearly driving her mad, until a blue light illuminated the room in front of her. Gasping, she sat up. Was he finally here? Rey was a little surprised to see Leia, but touched, nonetheless.

“Leia…” She breathed, rising to her feet. She wanted to hug her, but knew that wasn’t possible.

“Rey. You’ve been broken, child. You seem weary.” She observed. Tears spilled between Rey’s lashes.

“I’ve lost so much. He came back, Leia… your son came back.” She cried. Leia nodded.

“I know he did. And I know he saved you. I know what you’ve lost, Rey. But you’ve gained, too. You’re not alone.” Rey nodded sadly.

“I’m not alone, I just feel alone. And Ben… I can’t...I can’t find him.” Leia nodded.

“Exegol is a strange place. And you and Ben share something special, unlike anything ever seen before… Rey, Ben isn’t gone.” Rey’s mouth fell open.

“Wh-what? B-but I saw him… I saw…”

“I know what you saw. Exegol has its secrets. Ben is still out there. He’s neither alive, nor dead, just stuck in between. It wasn’t his intention, all he wanted was to save you. To give you what you longed for the longest.” Leia paused. Rey furrowed her brow.

“I-I don’t follow…” Leia gave her a knowing look.

“You know. You’ve known since that day.” Rey sat again on the edge of the bed and let out a deep breath. Known, yes. Believed, no. She’d felt the spark of life within herself since leaving Exegol, but had been too overcome to let herself realize what was happening. Of course it was. Ben’s life force had literally gone to her. Inside of her. She carried the next generation. Rey broke down into tears again. 

“A family.” She sobbed, giving in to what she knew all along. He’d given his life for hers and left her with a piece of him. His child....

Make that two children, twins. Rey already could distinguish their force signatures from within her, as much as she tried to ignore them. Leia sat on the bed next to her.

“I have to go to him. I-I have to save him.” She cried.

“Rey, no. It’s much too dangerous. Especially now.” The elder responded, with a serious look.

“I have to. Because I’ll never feel whole again without him.” She pleaded with her master. Maybe it was dangerous, but she couldn’t go on knowing her soulmate was stuck in the world between life and death. Leia nodded solemnly. 

“I know. I’d do the same thing. But Rey… be careful.” She asked. Rey nodded.

“I will… and I will bring him home. Every child deserves to have their father.”


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry if this chapter is a little sub par - long day, but I couldn't go to bed without getting the next chapter out of my head... I've been percolating ideas all day at work.  
> Please feel free to comment and like, it always brightens my day if I know I've brightened yours with my writing. Next chapter coming soon, I'm DYING to have Ben and Rey actually interact... you know given Rey can save him (wink wink)  
> Ciao for now ;)

**Chapter Two: The Truth**

Whatever Leia did when she parted from Rey to actually settle her mind and allow her to get some rest for once was a miracle if that. In her heart, when she woke, Rey knew what she had to do, although dangerous, but she most definitely couldn’t continue on this way. It was a few weeks until Rey could set aside enough spare parts and money for travel, the old X Wing she’d taken to the barren desert planet was in need desperate need of repair, after its last trip to the mysterious planet she was now to return to. Rey clung onto the small, feeble hope she held in the deepest parts of her soul, over what Leia had told her that night. Ben was somewhere between life and death. He wasn’t really gone. The small amount of comfort she drew from that was enough to keep her going. Of course she worried that with the state between life and death being the case, was there a way to bring him back entirely? Or would her efforts result in him losing that flicker of life he had left and moving completely into the world of the dead. She couldn’t entertain that possibility.

“Keep moving forward. Keep going.” Was the mantra stuck in her head. 

Taking the rusted out old speeder she had repaired for herself into town to sell some unneeded parts for extra money toward parts she actually needed, Rey was almost there. In another week, she’d be airborne and hopefully off to rescue Ben. She’d settle for nothing less. Wearing a scratchy poncho over her usual scavenger outfit, she wandered through town with her ruck-sack, looking for the one trader she’d been using since landing on Tatooine. He was a little on the shifty side and Rey had to quite literally pick him out of the crowd, but she was used to it by then. Rounding the corner of one run down building, Rey halted when she recognized a man conversing with a trader, just ahead of her. Her heart squeezed with emotion at his familiar features. Finn. Her friend. Her friend she left, without so much as a goodbye. Remorse ate away at her conscience, but she couldn’t be seen. Especially not by him. Turning to leave the way she came, Rey wasn’t even looking when she crashed right into somebody, causing her to drop her ruck-sack to the ground, its contents spilling out onto the sand.

“Oh! I’m so sorry…” The person apologized as Rey crouched to pick up her fallen items, hood up to shield her identity. Her heart missed a beat. That voice. Slowly rising, she bowed her head.

“My fault, wasn’t looking where I was going.” She answered, gruffly, trying to conceal her voice. Of course that wasn’t good enough to fool Resistance pilot Poe Dameron.

“Rey?” Once he asked her name, the hood came off of her head, as a gentle breeze blew. His quizzical gaze softened, when he confirmed that yes, it was indeed her.

“Rey…” He repeated, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Tears sparked her eyes as she tentatively returned his embrace.

“Poe… it’s been a while.” She replied, her voice feeling just about as hoarse as the sand around her.

“A while? Rey it’s felt like years! You just disappeared after the war. What happened?” He replied, his eyes searching hers. Rey felt tears choke the back of her throat.

“U-um… well you know, Leia… her passing hit me hard.” That wasn’t entirely a lie. Poe’s expression changed again.

“Yeah. Me too…” He sighed.

“But grief is worse to deal with when you have no one to lean on. What does Tatooine have that your friends, your family doesn’t?” His tone sounded slighted and Rey felt bad, only the mention of family made her suddenly hyper aware of the twins growing inside of her. From under her poncho, she pressed her free hand to the now rounded form of her tummy. But Poe did have a point. Had she not been concealing a secret, she would have probably stayed with them. Gone on to adventure more of the galaxy, maybe recruited young ones to join the Jedi way of life and get that off the ground. What could have been…

Rey was certain if Poe, Finn, Rose and Chewie knew she was carrying the children borne of Kylo Ren, the fierce enemy who’d taken so much from them all, they’d shun her, hate her, maybe even have her locked up. It was safer for her to hide. Rey knew she at best owed the man an apology, but before one could formulate out of her mouth, she heard running footsteps approaching.

“Poe, I found this neat little cantina we need to try ou…” He trailed off as he stood next to his friend and came face to face with Rey. Her eyes tried to look away from his, but his stare wouldn’t allow it.

“Rey?” Finn whispered, almost in disbelief. 

“Hey Finn…” She faked a smile, before she was pulled into yet another bone crushing hug.

“I missed you so much…” He murmured, sounding like he was on the brink of tears. He wasn’t the only one.

“Me too.” She admitted, pulling away, her eyes misty.

“Why’d you leave like that? Everyone wondered where you’d gone and why.” He pleaded with her for answers.

“I…” She started, scrambling for the same excuse she gave Poe, when loud shouting in an alien tongue erupted from behind them. Rey spun around and an alien woman, dressed rather provocatively stood yelling and pointing, surrounded by some beastly looking bodyguards, all armed to the teeth. She was pointing to Poe. Rey faced the flirtatious pilot and gave him a glare.

“What did you do?” She demanded. A sheepish little smirk swept across his face.

“Uh yeah, we should get going…” And before Rey could even retaliate, Finn grabbed her by the hand and the three of them were running for their lives. The Falcon came into view and before she could think, Rey was aboard and Finn and Poe were both hollering to Chewie and Rose to get the  _ hell out of dodge _ as Poe had put it. Rey didn’t even fully realize where she was or why until Tatooine was a topaz coloured orb against the blackness of space.

“Woah, woah, wait… we have to go back down there! I can’t ...I have to… my ship needs repaired, I need to leave…” She stammered, feeling dizzy and really sick all of a sudden. 

“What? Rey, sit down.” Finn said, leading her to the back.

“I-I have to go…” She pleaded with him.

“Go where?” His dark, kind eyes were so full of admiration and concern. That being said, she still didn’t know why she told him.

“To Exegol.” The entire universe seemed to stand still in that instant, as all pairs of eyes in the ship went to her.

“I-I’m sorry, what? You want to go where?” Rose asked, completely at a loss. Rey looked up, pinching her eyes close.

“Leia came to me.” She knew she had no choice now but to tell them, but still she chose her words carefully.

“Kylo Ren fell on that day… Ben… he saved my life. Abandoned who he used to be and became Ben Solo again. He… he gave his life for mine. We were two halves of the same person. The force bonded us together and since then… I can’t go on like this. I feel as if I’m halfway from death, myself. Leia came to me and told me he was stuck in Exegol, somehow both alive and dead at the same time. I-I have to save him. I owe him that much…”

“You don’t owe that guy a damned thing! Rey, have you forgotten everything he did to us? To all of us? That guy was a monster! I say to hell with him, let him stay in suspended whatever like that.” Finn spat, standing and marching away from her.

“He was not a monster! Yes, he did some horrible things, but have you ever stopped to consider that he was being controlled? Like a puppet on strings? Snoke, Palpatine, they were using him as a toy! Filling his head with those awful things! He deserted everything he had, everything he thought he wanted. He became himself again… to rescue me. Me! A nobody!”

“Rey, you are  **not** a nobody, listen…”

“No you listen! Ben is out there, he’s alone, trapped and probably terrified. I’m going after him and you can do whatever you want with me, drop me back on Tatooine, fly me to some barren moon, keep me on this ship, whatever, but I will get there. And I will save him.” She paused to take a shaky breath as tears spilled down her tan cheeks. 

“I love him.” The tension was so thick in the Falcon, you could cut it with a knife. Rey still felt ill, but she kept her resolve, holding her head high. She hadn’t even divulged the deeper points. How they’d kissed, how he’d gazed at her, his eyes holding so much love in them she thought tiny galaxies had formed inside them. How she knew the moment she regained consciousness that her life would never be the same again. How through their bond and his life force bringing her back had created new life within her, and in 6 months she’d have 2 children of her own. The four (yes even Chewie) looked back and forth to one another for what seemed like eons, until Poe sighed heavily and walked to the cockpit. 

“What are you doing?” Rose asked, following him.

“Setting our course. We’re going to Exegol.” He decided.

“What? Are you being serious?” Finn demanded, still looking about ready to spit nails. The pilot faced him.

“Yeah, I’m serious. I trust Rey. and you should too. Yeah, the guy was a jerk and was an integral part in the shitstorm of a war we just won, but I don’t know… call me a dreamer, but I believe in second chances. I got one, you got one, Rose, Chewie, even Rey got a second chance. Maybe he should too.” Poe explained. Finn stood with his arms folded, still displeased. Poe looked to Rose, Chewie and then Finn again. 

“But if he decides to try anything funny after we save his ass, I’ll shoot him in the face.” He added, glancing out of the side of his line of sight to Rey, who cracked a ghost of a smile, understanding he was trying to lighten the mood. Deciding to stay out of the way and lay down for a little while, Rey found her way to the bunk fastened to the wall and curled up on it. She supposed that she’d gotten it all wrong. Yeah Finn was mad, maybe Rose and Chewie were too, she wasn’t sure, but Poe believed Ben was worthy of a second chance in his eyes and agreeing to go to Exegol, even though she hadn’t asked… she truly felt sorry for not staying with her friends after all. They were supposed to be understanding, right? Wasn’t that the whole point of friendship?

“Well, it’ll all work out now.” She thought hopefully, reaching into her ruck-sack for the one item she couldn’t seem to go far without. Holding Ben’s sweater up to her cheek, she rested her head on it and let her eyes slip closed.


	3. Stars Falling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filter chapter but stuff really starts happening in chapter four. Anybody ever seen the anime Your Name? Keep that in mind for the next chapter.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)

**Chapter Three: Stars Falling Down**

Rey wasn’t intending to fall asleep, exhaustion just sort of swept over her and before she knew it, she’d given into slumber.

_ Rey…. _

_ A voice echoing somewhere in the distance. Rey opened her eyes, puzzled to find herself laying on a cold stone floor. She pushed herself up so she was sitting. _

_ “Hello?” She asked, feeling a chill run through her. _

_ “Rey…” Rey’s breath hitched in the back of her throat as she scrambled to her feet. _

_ “Ben…” The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She hadn’t even heard the ghost of his voice since that early morning, after only spending weeks on Tatooine.  _

_ “Where are you? Why can’t I see you?” She asked, her heart pounding like she’d run ten miles. She kept walking and turning, trying to catch a glimpse of him in the cold, dimly lit cavern, until she heard footsteps approaching. Freezing in her tracks, a bluish light appeared in front of her and through the mist, she saw him walk through. Rey felt emotion overwhelm her and she willed her legs to run to him. He wrapped his arms tight around her the second her body made impact with his, clinging to him like she was terrified he’d be stolen away from her again, if she let go. _

_ “You’re here…” He murmured, burying his face in her hair. Tears spilled freely down her cheeks as she tried to muffle her sobs into his shoulder.  _

_ “That’s what I’m supposed to say… I thought… I-I…” She trailed off, searching for the right words to say, as she lifted her head, tracing her palm down his cheek. He leaned into the touch, his own dark eyes welled to the brim with tears. _

_ “I know.” She didn’t have to try and find the words. His hands stayed firmly secured around her waist as Rey leaned close, touching her forehead to his. _

_ “Ben…” She started, her voice barely above a whisper. His gaze fixated on hers. _

_ “I love you.” Her bottom lip trembled as the declaration left her mouth. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d told anybody that. And she never thought he’d get to hear her say it. A smile slowly danced across his lips. _

_ “I love you too.” And their second kiss was just as exhilarating as the first. _

Rey woke up with wetness on her cheeks. Tears. Sitting up, she blinked a few times, trying to distinguish whether it was only a dream or if their force bond had connected.

“No… he can’t.” She reminded herself. If he was stuck between the land of the living and the world of the dead, there was no way they could connect. Or at least fully… of course Rey didn’t know that to be 100% accurate, but it was all she could tell herself. She saw Finn come into view and felt herself shrink a little. She wondered if he was still unhappy. 

“Sleep ok?” He asked, brusquely, seemingly trying to avoid her gaze.

“U-um… yeah. Are we nearly there?” She felt as if her tongue was detached from her brain. Finn nodded, examining his fingernails. 

“Finn… please look at me.” She finally asked, after a moment or two of silence. He obliged and Rey sighed.

“You know what I was going to say to you on Pasaana when we were being dragged in by that quicksand?” Finn started, before she had a chance. Rey stared at him.

“What I said I never told you? Rey, I was going to tell you that I loved you. That I love you. When you left after the war, it broke my heart. And now you’re here again and I was so happy when I saw you on Tatooine. And now I learn of this other guy, who you know… killed people, tortured, wiped out hundreds of innocent lives, was the supreme leader of our enemy, and you love him instead.” He finished, his dark eyes snapping with anger.

“He’s not that man, Finn. You of all people should know how that feels. To wake up one day and realize you can’t continue on this awful path before you.” She retorted, standing. Finn set his jaw, unable to formulate a good enough argument. Instead, he just walked away.

“Rey! You might wanna get up here.” Poe called from the cockpit. Rey hurried to the front of the Falcon and was greeted by brilliant gas clouds surrounding her.

“You wanna take it from here? You seem to be a girl on a mission. And to be fair, the first time through this way was enough.” Poe chuckled, vacating his seat for Rey, who took over effortlessly. She understood the pilot was just trying to ease the tension, but she had a one track mind in that moment. She couldn’t even focus on the fact that Finn was still mad. Her dream/vision made her feel just a little desperate and realized that maybe she was halfway to finding him, but she still hadn’t a clue how to actually bring him back. She knew nothing of a world between worlds, a purgatory of sorts. She suddenly wished she’d asked Leia more questions. Of course it wasn’t the time then to try and channel her deceased mentor, from then on out, she was on her own. Not literally, but she knew that even though the other 3 aboard didn’t say it, deep down they had their doubts about the entire impromptu mission. But for the time being she had to focus on not getting themselves all killed flying through an electromagnetic anomaly. Staring straight ahead, her sharp focus on high alert, Rey was almost unaware that something, somebody was reaching out to her through the force.

“ _ Rey….”  _ Something, no someone was speaking to her. She hid a gasp, reaching back through the force. He was there. She could sense him, feel him… but couldn’t see him. He was stronger, closer to her than before, but unseeable to her.

_ “I’m coming for you…”  _ She communicated back.

_ “No, Rey it’s too dangerous…” _

_ “Ben… I can’t go on without you. We’re one, you know that.”  _ She conveyed, trying desperately to stay connected to his force signature, but could feel it fading out like a dying star. 

" _ Ben? Ben don't go… Please hold on."  _ She begged, biting the inside of her lip so hard she tasted blood in her mouth. No response. 

_ "Please…"  _ She silently begged, as the looming Sith planet came into view. As she landed the falcon on the stormy surface below, Rey hadn't much of a plan going forward, but she was determined enough to know she was not leaving that godforsaken world without him. 


	4. Return to the Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl is exhausted af but couldn't believe this thing already has almost 500 hits! Holy smokes!!  
> Hope I can keep you all tame with this update until the weekend when I have more time (and energy) to do a couple chaps at once...  
> Please enjoy this next excerpt and know I will be back if not tomorrow, the next day. Ben still has to figure out he's gonna be a daddy, after all.............  
> ;) oop... I've said too much  
> Gonna go watch The Mandalorian byyyyeee  
> ~Luna Ren *

**Chapter Four: Return to The Battlefield**

Landing on Exegol was easier than it had been the last time they were there, in an all out battle against Palpatine’s Sith forces. The Resistance had credited their ultimate victory to Rey’s destruction of the evil Sith lord and long thought dead snake of a man from eons ago. Truthfully, it was her and Ben who stopped him together, but that was beside the point to her fellow fighters.

“I’ll be back soon.” Rey told her friends, as the doors dropped. Poe and Rose exchanged a glance.

“You’re not going alone…” Rose replied, pointedly. Finn joined the 5 of them at the exit.

“Rey looked to them all, desperation in her expression.

“I have to do this alone. Please. If anything were to happen, I’d never forgive myself.” She explained.

“But what about you? We don’t know what’s still out there, you could be in much more danger alone than with backup…” Poe argued.

“Oh for God’s sake, just let her go! She doesn’t need us, anyway.” Finn barked, stalking away again. Rey felt a pull at her heart, but stepped out of the ship onto the graveled ground below her. Saber secured at her hip, she walked forward, her poncho billowing in the rough winds that rampaged the planet. 

“I’m coming, Ben...” She thought, fighting the urge to cry again, as she approached the mouth of the cavern she’d stepped into only months prior to face her grandfather, the Sith Lord Palpatine. How gut wrenching it was for her to discover her true lineage. She wished she’d just remained an orphan with no recollection of who she was or what she was. As if she would have followed him anyway… Though the offer at the time seemed like the only way to protect her friends, Ben came to save her without a moment to lose. 

“He won the war for the Resistance. Not I.” She thought, huddling under her hood, as the wind pierced cold air through her body. Had he not shown up when he did, Rey would have been at a loss. Maybe never even finally connected with the Jedi from the days of old to aid her in destroying the evil man she was disgusted to call her grandfather. Rey approached the opening of the cavern and stopped. Taking a deep breath, she reached deep down into herself to try and amplify her connection to Ben. She searched and searched, but seemed unable to find him.

“But he’s here. He has to be.” She thought, stepping inside the damp cavern.

_ “Where are you?”  _ She communicated as loudly and strongly as she possibly could. No answer. Tears welled in her eyes again as she walked along the damp hallways, avoiding many bodies of the fallen. It wasn’t until she reached the throne room, the one she’d nearly agreed to succeeding, that she felt him. It was weak, but she knew it was him. 

_ “Ben, I’m here.”  _ She communicated, looking around. Her heart ached as her eyes fell on the same spot Ben had revived her. The same spot they’d shared their first kiss. 

_ “Please… Be with me.”  _ She begged, as she closed her eyes and let the force flow through her. She eased her breathing, feeling this sense of calm wash over her. The wind from the opening along the wall of rock, facing a ledge to heaven knows where billowed into the cave, blowing Rey’s wrap off and further down the corridor on the wind, leaving her in her short cut grey trousers, white top and grey vest. Her holster was secured on her waist just below her growing midsection and while she could have broken focus to chase the garment, Rey stayed perfectly still.

_ “Be with me.”  _ She mentally chanted.

“ _ Be with me…”  _

**********

Ben had been flickering in and out of consciousness for what seemed like a lifetime. Rey was out there, he knew she was. She was searching for him. 

_ “Please… don’t worry over me. Go. Live your life. Carry on your purpose to train a new generation of Jedi. Bring balance to the force again.”  _ His final message never reached her. Ben knew he wasn’t dead, as he wasn’t completely with the force the way his mother, uncle and grandfather were. He could sense them, but not see of seemingly communicate with them. The same was true of the living universe. He could communicate, however feebly with Rey, but couldn’t see her or touch her. When he was conscious, he was in unbearable pain. He’d been mortally wounded prior to giving all he had left to revive Rey. But as he huddled on the floor of the Sith throne room, back pressed to the wall facing the throne, he quickly realized being unconscious was probably the lesser of two evils. He saw no way out of the hell he was in, but truthfully, he felt he deserved it anyway. What a horrible man he’d let himself become. It was only Rey who was able to bring his soul out of the darkness and towards the light. If only he’d realized sooner. He longed to hug his mother one last time and say how sorry he was for everything. He longed to see his father one last time and tell him… he was right. He longed to see Rey. To hold her in his arms, touch her hair, kiss her and tell her everything would be ok now. Ben knew Rey was just as stubborn as he was and wouldn’t give up finding a way to reach him and bring him back. She’d search till the ends of the universe and time itself. He could sense her burning determination. Just as his pain was about to win out again and make him pass out, he heard her. Sensed her. She was there.

_ “Where are you?” _

_ “I’m here…”  _ He was much too weak to reply. He fought to keep his eyes open, though it was agonizing. He sensed such sadness in her heart.

_ “Ben, I’m here.” _

_ “I’m here too. I’m right here…”  _ He was losing his fight. Clutching a hand to his bleeding side, he tried desperately to pull himself up, but only cried out in tremendous pain instead. Had he heard her? Collapsing against the rock wall again, panting heavily with a feverish sweat clinging to his skin, the answer seemed to be no, as silence fell again.

“ _ Rey…”  _ He cried, pinching his eyes shut to try and blot out some of his pain. Suddenly, a great wind arose from somewhere nearby and out of the darkness, a pale light started to glow above him.

_ “Be with me. _

_ Be with me.”  _ He heard Rey chant softly, forcing his eyes to stay open. Was this it? Was this his final transition into the force? He didn’t want to go. He wanted to live, he wanted to find a way to wake up, to be physically reunited with Rey. To love her for eternity. But a sense of calm seemed to wash over him as the light above him grew brighter. Ben closed his eyes one last time, as tears slipped through his lashes. 

_ “I’m sorry…”  _ He whispered, accepting his fate.

_ “Hello Ben…”  _ A familiar voice startled him and his eyes flew open.

“Mother…” He breathed, as Leia materialized before him. 

“You’ve grown.” She smiled. Ben felt like he’d just completely lose his resolve as he saw the ghost of his mother. She was there, standing before him, truly one with the force.

“Mother I-I’m so sorry…” He cried. Leia crouched down to his level and pulled him into her arms. Finally letting himself go, he sobbed, wishing she was actually holding him instead of through the force. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He wept.

“You want to live, don’t you? I know Rey wants that more than anything. That’s why I told her you were here.” She revealed. Ben lifted his head.

“But it’s too dangerous… there’s no way to…” He trailed off, as Leia raised a hand to silence him. 

“You gave your life force to save the woman you love. But it is not your time to join for forefathers and foremothers in the force. Now, it’s my turn to give my force to the son I love and have always loved, so he can rejoin the world.” She explained. Ben binked a few times, trying to process what she was saying.

“But… would that not mean that your force energy would cease to be?” His voice caught at the end. Leia paused and Ben knew it to be true.

“Mother no…” He pleaded.

“Please. Let me do this. I’d rather know my son went on to live a good life with the woman he loves and intertwine your destiny with hers. You two are very special, Ben. You need to be with her, continue your lives together in harmony, with your children at your side, bringing balance once again.” She gave him a gentle smile, taking his hands in hers. Ben leaned into his mother’s embrace one last time.

“Okay… But mother?” He asked, shakily.

“Yes, Ben?”

“I love you…” He lifted his head and she smiled, tucking a flyaway lock of his curly hair, behind his ear.

“I know.” 

And with one last lingering look of motherly endearment, Leia released her connection to the force and all the energy she contained within herself, funneling it all into her son. She felt a sense of peace wash over her as her image disappeared from his sight. Ben, still in tears, felt himself grow stronger and though still heavily injured, was able to stand on his own.

Rey’s eyes flew open as she let out a gasp. She’d seen Leia’s force signature snuff out like a candle.

What had happened? Losing her once was enough, but now… she was really gone. She fell to her knees, clutching a closed fist to her chest, completely overcome. It all seemed hopeless. She was nowhere with saving Ben and Leia…

“Help…” She silently begged to anyone listening. Moments later, a hand rested gently on her shoulder and Rey raised her head.

“Ben…” She breathed, scrambling to her feet in shock. He looked like he’d seen hell, but he was there. Real, alive, in front of her.

“Ben!” She cried, falling into his embrace. His large arms enveloped her easily, as she burst into tears. It was just like her dream on the Falcon. 

“You’re here… you’re here…” She sobbed, clinging to him for dear life. Rey knew he was crying too, the second she felt drops of wetness fall onto the top of her head.

“I’m here…” He replied, softly. Rey looked up, just still in slight disbelief he was really there, tangible, warm, familiar.

“I love you.” Her declaration came out a lot stronger than it had before in her dream. A small smile tugged at his lips as he decided to take a page out of his parents’ book from long ago.

“I know.” And their lips met.


	5. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I said I'd upload more this weekend but migraines SUCK   
> I was able to get this one up and I'll do my very best this week to stay on top of this story. I do know what happens next, just getting it from my brain onto the paper is a different story.  
> Please enjoy  
> Like/Comment/Kudos :)  
> Oh by the way *SQUEEEEEEEEE*  
> That's all.

**Chapter Five: Run**

When they finally found it in themselves to break away, Ben touched his forehead to hers.

“I told you not to risk your life for me.” He reminded, softly. Rey smiled.

“I’m sure you knew I wouldn’t listen. We’re supposed to be together, Ben. It’s our destiny, our calling. Losing you was…” Rey couldn’t finish her sentence and he nodded solemnly.

“I know. And I’m only here again because of you. You and Leia, my mother. She…”

“I felt her presence. I know she gave all she had left to bring you back.” She interjected. Fresh tears spilled down Ben’s cheeks as he pinched his eyes shut. He hurt. Of course he hurt.

“Hey… I’m right here. You’re not alone anymore. You’ll never be alone.” She assured him, as he held her tightly again. 

“You have a family again. With me… and something more…” Rey trailed off, taking one of his hands and pressing it to her rounded belly. A gasp left his lips as he stood back, wide eyed. For the first time since coming back, he was suddenly aware, just not of Rey’s force signature, but two others that felt so familiar, though he had no idea who they were, until Rey said what she did. Rey stared into his eyes, as she practically saw the gears in his head turning, trying to fathom why or how this was possible.

“W-What? D-did I… D-did we…” He stammered, completely stunned. Rey offered a small shrug.

“We’re a _**dyad**_ , Ben. We are a force all on our own… we create life. When you revived me… it just happened. I didn’t know for the longest time and when I did, I tried to ignore it… because I couldn’t face having a family, being a mother… without you.” Rey’s voice shook, as the reality of it all just hit her full force. Ben let out a soft sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. He couldn’t believe it. Him, a father. With the girl he loved more than anything else in the entire galaxy. No, too small… the entire  **universe.** He could only sense how Rey felt knowing she was carrying new life… his children, knowing and believing he was gone forever. He gathered her into his arms once again, ignoring the increasing amount of pain he was in from his injuries and rubbed her back, soothingly, pressing gentle kisses into her hair.

“I’m sorry… Everything I’ve done, I’ve tried to protect you. I need you. I didn’t realize… I didn’t know just what you were going through alone. But if you’ll let me, I promise I’ll be with you forever and even beyond that. I’ll be our twins’ father, I’ll be your companion. I owe you so much, Rey… So much. You found me in the darkness. You braved the tumultuous winds of hell to get through to me. To save me from my demons, from myself. I love you so much.” Rey nodded as he reached up to brush away her tears, cupping her cheek in his hand. As their lips met again, in a passion filled, heated kiss, Ben could feel their unborn twins’ force signatures surge with excitement from within Rey. He couldn’t help but smile softly, as he pulled back, lowering himself onto his knees and hugging Rey around the middle, resting the side of his head against her tummy.

“I love you both too.” He promised, softly, just still overwhelmed by everything. 

********

Poe paced the ship anxiously.

“Will you calm down? You’re making me dizzy.” Rose quipped, her arms folded. He paused.

“She should be back by now.” He fretted.

“Right, because you’ve had first hand knowledge of how long it takes to revive somebody from the world between worlds on a Sith planet.” She replied, sarcastically. Poe gave an exasperated sigh.

“Look, she just came back into our lives and I’m not all for losing her again. She’s… she’s a good friend. Hell of a pilot. Little destructive though.” He rhymed off as BB8 rolled into view, chirping away like he hadn’t a care in the world and probably didn’t. D-O was on his tail and they seemed to be engaged in some kind of game.

“Well she’s just gonna leave all over again now, right? Once she gets him back, those two will be gone.” Finn spoke up, jabbing a finger in the direction of the looming outdoors.

“What’s your deal with Rey? You’ve been really hard on her since she shared her story. Yeah, falling for the ‘bad guy’ is kind of unconventional, but she brought up some really good points. What if Kylo Ren  _ was  _ just a puppet being controlled? I don’t know about everyone else, but I believe Rey.” Rose dropped her arms to her sides and stood directly in front of Finn. The latter set his jaw stubbornly. No one else had been privy to their exchange prior to landing. He turned away.

“I-it’s nothing… I may have liked her at one time or another, but it’s fine.” He finally shared.

“Oh… so you’ve just gotten your man pride hurt.” Rose chided, clapping her friend on the shoulder.

“Hey!” He whipped around.

“What? It’s only the truth and as the only female aboard the ship currently, I have to speak for all womankind when I say...you’ll live. Maybe.” Rose laughed, while hiding behind Chewie for some added protection.

“When will you stop being so mean? I saved your life once.” Finn seemed to ditch his bad mood and resort to chasing Rose.

“And I’m eternally grateful.” She laughed in reply, dodging his lunge at her. Poe rolled his eyes.

“Children. This ship is full of children.” He sighed to Chewbacca who nodded in agreement. Just as Finn was about to playfully corner Rose, the ground beneath them shook violently. They all looked to one another, alerts rising and Poe ran to the cockpit. 

“Uh… guys?” He called warily and they followed. It wasn’t good news. The structural integrity of the entire planet was collapsing by the second and the planet itself had mere minutes before things went catastrophic.

“We have to find Rey. Now.” Poe decided, arming himself and making ready to face the outdoors.

“I’m going with you. Rose and Chewie, stay with the Falcon. Keep an eye on the monitors. If things get bad, pull out of here. Got it?” Finn replied, giving one last order as technically still one half of the Resistance General.

“Guys wait!” Rose cried, but the 2 men were already gone into the windstorm. 

*********

Rey and Ben felt the ground shake underneath their feet as well. Ben stood, eyeing the surrounding cave nervously as loose pebbles fell from the ceiling. 

“We should get out of here. What did you come here in?” He said, still trying to ignore this awful throbbing in his head.

“The Falcon. I ran into Poe, Finn, Rose and Chewie on Tatooine. They jetted off with me in tow before I had a chance to fill them in.” Rey replied, and Ben’s expression changed.

“And… they’re ok with it?” He wondered, feeling apprehensive. Being back on his father’s ship with Chewie would be hard enough.

“Most of them. Finn is angry, but … I suppose he has right to be in some way. Don’t worry though. We’ll get where we need to go.”

“And where’s that? Tatooine?” Ben blanched at the thought of a desert world being his future, but if it made Rey happy, he would comply. 

“Well I don’t know. I suppose somewhere quiet for a while until we figure everything out, but I can go anywhere, as long as we’re together.” Rey replied. Ben smiled. Sure, they could figure that out a little later. But for now, as the ground heaved again, he knew they had to get going.

“Let’s go.” He took her hand and they started moving hurriedly towards the exit. Just as they spit out of the mouth of the cave, a huge quake sent them both flying in opposite directions.

“Rey!!” She heard Ben scream her name over the howling wind above. Rey grunted as she landed heavily on her side. Gravel bit into her arms and legs as she pulled herself up, briefly checking herself over. Aside from a gash on her left cheek, she seemed unharmed.

“I’m ok!” She called back, trying to make her way back to either Ben or the Falcon, whichever came first. Suddenly wishing she had her poncho back, freezing cold rain started pouring from the sky, drenching her hair and clothes in minutes.

“Ben!” She called over the rampaging storm. Squinting her eyes as much as she could without being completely incapable of seeing, she could make out his form through the whirling mist. His form that lay in a heap on the ground. Terrified, she ran over to him and fell to her knees. She helped him sit up and though bleeding from his temple area, was more than relieved to see she was ok.

“Can you stand?” Rey called over the wind. With help, he was able to, but it was slow going.

“I-I think my leg’s broken.” He grunted, trying for both their sake's to move faster. Rey could see the Falcon come into view and knew they’d be safe soon.

“Just a little more.” She urged the both of them.

“Rey!” She heard a new voice and felt relief wash over her. Out of the mist came Poe and Finn.

“There you are! Thank God. This planet is about to self destruct and we need to get out of here. Preferably alive.” Poe informed. Rey nodded.

“Sounds good. I need help with him, he’s really injured.” She replied, passing the half conscious Ben off to Poe to help aboard the ship. Finn followed without a word and Rey broke into a run, just as the ground split in front of her. She was at best 100 yards from the falcon.

“Rey!” Finn finally yelled her name, seeing the gorge that now lay before her and the ship. Her heart began to race as she wondered if she could make the jump. Lava spewed out of the chasm and it became clear. Fear plastered itself on Finn’s face, but Rey ran back and turned to get a running start. 

“Oh no… no don’t do that!” Finn cried, but it was too late. Feeling the force surge through her, she dug her feet into the gravel and took off running as fast as she possibly could. She jumped, letting the force take over then as she floated above the chasm and tried to gauge her landing. It would have all gone fine, had a huge quake not shook the entire atmosphere, throwing off her concentration. Rey screamed as she felt herself plummet, along the side of the chasm, felt the intense heat from the lava below, but someone grabbed her hand in just the last second. Ben pulled her to safety, wild eyed and potentially feverish. 

“The hell were you trying to do?!” He exclaimed, swiftly picking her up and heading for the ship.

“I had it, had the quake not thrown me off.” She lightly protested, as he carried her aboard and sat her on the bunk in the back. His gaze softened as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

“I know. I just want you to be careful. You do have precious cargo onboard now, after all.” He reminded, softly. Rey smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as he leaned back to rest.

“I’m glad you’re here.” She murmured.

“Me too.” 

“They both look pretty beat up. I think they need some rest.” Poe murmured to Rose in the doorway.

“Ajan Kloss should still be up and running.” She replied and he nodded.

“Good idea. I should tell them to set our course.” He turned to head back to Finn. Rose lingered in the doorway, pondering things a little. She was certain everyone else knew as well as she did. Rey had her poncho on while on the ship. She must’ve lost it along the way. Rose then knew why she’d kept it on. She was concealing a secret that was all too visible now. Rey was pregnant. 


	6. Ajan Kloss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry, sorry x100  
> Been so freakin busy with work I haven't had a spare second to update.  
> This chapter is mostly filler (pls forgive me) but I WILL update more this weekend I promise!  
> Thank you for over 500 hits already btw. Nice to know I'm not the only one who loves this relationship. (btw my title on my documents for this is 'Reylo fanfic because I need therapy after TROS' XD)  
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Six: Ajan Kloss**   


Rey felt her eyes slowly flutter open. It was day time outside, that much she could tell. As for how many days had passed since she dozed off on the Falcon, she wasn’t entirely sure. She was sure of one thing though, for the first time in months, her soul felt at peace. Mostly. It took her a minute to fully rouse, before wondering and worrying where Ben was. She couldn’t sense him right away, which concerned her. A million theories rushed through her mind as she forced herself to sit up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Woah, woah, where do you think you’re going?” Rose burst into the room, trying to get Rey to lay back down again.

“Where’s Ben?” Was her pointed reply as she begrudgingly rested back against the pillows, wincing slightly as the pain in her right shoulder she didn’t remember sustaining.

“Resting, recovering. You should be too.” The young woman gave Rey a knowing look.

“I’m fine.” She protested, just wanting to be left to her own devices so she could find her soulmate again. Her anxiety levels were steadily climbing the longer he was out of her sight. Rose sighed.

“I know. You’re tough, you’re strong, but the war’s over. You don’t have to quickly recover your strength and patch yourself up anymore. Besides, it’s not just you that you have to worry about anymore.” Rose nodded toward Rey’s bump and she looked down as well, gently laying a hand on top. 

“Right.” Was her quiet reply. So Rose knew. Did the others? Rey hadn’t really wanted anyone to know until Ben did, and even then… she was happy of course, especially now, but would her children be viewed as enemies? Even though the war was over, would her babies be shunned by those she called her friends and fellow warriors on behalf of who their father was?

“It doesn’t matter who they are. They’re mine, ours. That’s all that matters. What they choose to do with their own lives is up to them.” She reminded herself of what lesson Leia had told her, what felt like a lifetime ago.

“So… that happened, huh?” Rose then asked, a little nervously. Rey didn’t quite know how to respond at first, she and Rose Tico had basically just been on the same side of a war. They had never really been close, per say.

“Um… yeah.” Rey answered. Rose paused.

“Are you happy?” The big question. Yes, Rey was happy. She’d be happier once she knew Ben was safe, but knowing she was going to be a mother and her twins would have their father who loved them so much already, it was all she could have asked for as a lonely orphaned girl on Jakku. She nodded slowly.

“I am. I’m glad I get a chance to build a family. I never had that for long.” She revealed, softly.

“So Kylo...I mean Ben is…” Rose trailed off. 

“He is.” Rose stood and let out a deep breath.

“Well, I am happy for you, Rey and honestly, I agree with Poe on giving him a second chance and all, but he just still scares the living hell out of me. Just knowing what he did and all he was responsible for…” Rey sat up again, pulling back the blanket.

“It’s okay. I know he is going to have a lot of enemies, especially among the resistance, but trust me. He’s not that man. Definitely not anymore. He changed. We fought, back on Kef Bir and I wounded him. It was only then I finally saw the man trapped behind the mask again. I’d seen it once before on Ahch-To, and never thought I would again. He was being controlled, like a puppet on strings. Awful people were filling his mind with awful things, even from such a young age, when he was a Jedi in training, under Master Luke. When we faced Palpatine together, he was free. He saved my life…and it was my turn to save his. We’re bonded, through the force. We have been since we met, we just didn’t realize it. It might sound insane, or unbelievable and ultimately, it’s up to you all now to decide whether you accept it or not, but…” Rey didn’t get to finish her thought, before Rose was hugging her tightly. Rey hugged her back and sniffed, letting several tears fall from her eyes.

“I believe you.” Rose spoke softly, as if her statement were some huge secret. Rose let go of her and gave Rey a warm smile.

“You should go to him. I know it’ll make you feel better.” She decided, standing from the edge of the bed. Rey followed suit, still in her clothes from Exegol.

“Can you show me? I can’t sense where he is right now.” Rey replied, feeling her heart race with anticipation.

“Sure. Maybe you might want to clean up first? Some of your old outfits are still here.” Rey halfheartedly agreed, though she just wanted to see Ben with her own eyes. After freshening up and changing into greyish brown capri pants and a cream colored top, with a greyish brown open vest over top, she finally felt ready to face anything again. Simply tying the top part of her shoulder length hair up, she left the rest down, still damp from washing it. Rose led her to another room, down the hall and gently pushed open the door.

“He’s all yours. Though I should warn you he hasn’t been conscious much in the last few days since we got here. He’s still got quite a temperature. But the medic droids are working round the clock. I’m sure he'll be right as rain in no time.” She explained. Rey nodded.

“Thank you, Rose. For everything.” She smiled and Rose rested a hand on her shoulder, briefly.

“Anytime.” As she left, Rey pushed open the door and gently closed it behind her. The room was empty, aside from an unconscious Ben. He appeared to be asleep, and as she got closer, she saw his superficial wounds were patched up and he definitely didn’t look as bad as she thought he would. The guy had gone over a rocky cliff at one point and you know… died. Rey sat on the side of his bed and gently ran her fingers through his dark, dampened curls. 

“Oh Ben…” Worry rose in her heart again, wondering why he was so ill, but knew it likely had to do with the ordeal he’d been through. Noticing a metal bowl on the side table, with cool water in it and a cloth draped over the edge, Rey dipped the cloth into it, and wrung it out, before placing it on his forehead. At the sudden contact, he inhaled sharply, his dark eyes fluttering open. They were hazy with fever, but he still saw her.

“Rey…” He rasped, softly.

“Shhh… just rest.” She encouraged.

“A-are you ok? The twins?” He asked instead, trying to force his eyes to stay open.

“I’m fine, we’re fine. You need to get well, though, so quit talking and rest.” Rey tried to joke with him, but her voice wavered, as tears threatened. He reached over and took her hand, lacing her fingers with his.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. A single tear spilled down Rey’s cheek.

“Sleep, Ben. Please.” Was her soft reply. He paused, letting himself give into his feverish fatigue and closing his eyes.

“Stay with me.” He asked.

“Of course.”


	7. A Life For Ourselves

**Chapter Seven: A Life For Ourselves**

Ben flickered in and out of consciousness, still bedridden by fever, for 4 more days. As it would seem, being trapped in the world between worlds in his condition meant that his injuries had prime opportunity to spread mass infection throughout his entire body. It was a miracle he’d even had the strength he did when Rey found him. Rey’s worry was amplified when she learned this and panicked that her rescue of him would be in vain. Tirelessly, she tended to him, not for a second leaving his bedside, without protest. Rose and Poe both pleaded with her to rest and take care of herself, but Rey wouldn’t hear it. The times Ben was conscious, often he was delirious and it frightened Rey so much. All she could do was talk to him and assure him he would be ok. Even while unconscious, Rey tried in vain to connect with him through their force bond, but he was too weak. 

“Please be ok.” She whispered, one morning before the sun rose. For the first time in hours, she pressed the back of her hand to his cheek and surprisingly, he wasn’t burning up! A small gasp left her lips as she felt his forehead just to be sure. The fever had broken. A heavy sigh of relief escaped her, as she shed a few tears. In the dim light, she felt a hand gently move down her back, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Ben?” She asked, softly.

“I’m here.” Was his gentle reply. Rey immediately scrambled to her feet.

“H-how are you? Do you need anything? You’ve been terribly sick…” She trailed off, going to try and prepare… something for him. She had no clue really what to do, so overcome with emotion and exhaustion at the same time. Ben grabbed ahold of her hand before she got too far and she stopped.

“Just rest. With me, please. I know you’ve been tirelessly caring for me these last several days. Just rest.” He replied. The invitation was definitely tempting, as Rey finally felt her eyes grow intensely heavy. 

“Alright.” She agreed finally, immediately just crawling into the bed, as sleep encroached upon her.

“Everything’s going to be ok now.” Ben promised, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, as he held her in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly, slowly, methodically as Rey’s breathing eventually slowed, her head rested against his chest. His promise to her echoed in his still tired mind. Everything had to be ok. They’d won, both of them. Their entire future laid before them, with the twins on the way, no more war, no more Snoke, Hux, Palpatine, no more First Order or Resistance. Ben wanted nothing but peace in the galaxy for his children to grow up in. And it was attainable, they just had to figure out where to settle down.

“Somewhere quiet would be nice.” He thought, feeling his eyes blink shut again. And he slept peacefully, dreaming of his life with Rey and their yet to be born twins.

**************

When Rey awoke again, she was somewhat tangled up in bedsheets, and still felt tired, but more rested than she had been. What really woke her up was the fact that she was in bed alone. Sitting up and pulling out the clip that held her hair back, she stood, trying to stretch the kinks out of her back. Where was Ben? It took her a few moments to realize there was a bathroom off to the side, where the door was closed and steam came pouring out the bottom of the door. Relieved, Rey allowed herself to relax and straighten herself up a little. She found a small brush on the table nearby and took to a mirror to tame her hair back into a single bun. She looked tired still, she didn’t know if that was from caring for Ben 24/7 for the past almost week after rescuing him from the dead on Exegol and just barely escaping death there herself, or the fact that she wasn’t getting any less pregnant… with twins no less. She was definitely starting to feel different, to say the least. Prior to then, she’d been too preoccupied to really notice, or grief stricken to care. She already had a sizable bump, bigger because she was carrying 2 at once, but she truthfully had never really realized. She didn’t own a mirror on Tatooine, her appearance wasn’t important to her. She knew what she looked like. But it was different now. She was changing, growing. Shifting her position slightly, Rey cradled her growing tummy in her hands, immediately feeling both of her babies react, through the force. Reaching out already to their mother.

_ “I’m here…” _ She told them, gently. Their voices didn’t sound like much yet, just surges of energy more than anything, but Rey could tell which was which. One was more exuberant and louder, the other was calm and subdued. Rey wondered if that would translate into their behaviours as babies and later, children. 

_ “I know it’s been a little rough lately, and I’m sorry for dragging you both through all of this, but we’re together again. A family again, with your father. And we always will be…”  _ Rey was so absorbed in communicating with her little ones, she almost didn’t even realize Ben coming up behind her.

“Talking to them?” He wondered, softly, resting his chin gently on her shoulder. Rey felt a little embarrassed at first, but ignored the feeling. 

“Yeah, I just …” She really couldn’t find an explanation, but she didn’t need one.

“I can feel them, you know. Not physically, yet, but through the force.” He shared, moving to face her. Rey nodded.

“I can too. They both have their own personalities already.” She couldn’t help the smile that was forming. Ben’s dark eyes shone.

“I still can’t believe that…” He trailed off, unable to finish his thought. Rey though, knew exactly what he meant.

“Me neither. But this is now. We’re together now, a family all our own. We can start over, find someplace to call our own and just… be happy.” Rey’s voice caught and Ben brought her into his arms.

“I was thinking…” He started, pulling back to regard her, lovingly.

“My mother’s mother, her actual one, was a queen of a beautiful planet. She had a beautiful home and land… it’s still there, collecting dust.” He watched as the switch went off in Rey’s head.

“W-we could go there?” She asked, the mere suggestion of some place so lavish and fine sounding that she couldn’t fully comprehend it. Ben smiled.

“Of course. I’m technically the rightful owner. Besides, it’s got lots of room for us, the twins, and maybe a few other young ones…” Rey chuckled.

“Let’s get through this first, then maybe we can talk about more children…” She replied.

“Rey, tha-that’s not what I meant. I… guess I could have worded it better. What I mean is, it’s got lots of room for a Jedi school.” He explained. Rey froze. A what now?

“You’re the last Jedi, Rey. Well, one of 2 now that Kylo Ren is dead, but you know what I mean. With the war over, the balance still needs to be restored. You and I can’t do that alone and I sure as hell am not going to place that responsibility onto our children. It’s time we reintroduced the Jedi order.” Rey honestly had no idea how to respond. Of course it crossed her mind, but was she really ready to be a new mother and a Jedi master to a bunch of other children? Would anybody even willingly send their child to become a Jedi anymore? The days of the great ones like Luke, Obi-Wan, Yoda and others were long gone. Could they really begin again? It was risky, especially given if word got out that her partner was formerly Kylo Ren, their school might ultimately fail. But it would be amazing. Rey could just picture it. Training with the students all day, maybe Ben would be teaching an older class, sunset would approach and together they’d end the day, making sure their pupils were fed, washed and content for the night, maybe it would all fall into place before their own twins came into the world. It was almost too picturesque, but it was attainable. Theirs. Rey nodded.

“Let’s do it. Where is this place, anyway?” She wondered.

“Naboo.” 


End file.
